Black Hearts
by eos nicte
Summary: No pueden dejar de quererse, pero después de unos años Violet todavía no puede perdonar a Tate, ni Tate puede dejar de cuidar a Violet.


_Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a RMurphy, BFalchuk, guionistas y FOX. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Black Hearts **

—Y esta es nuestra última parada: La Casa de los Asesinatos. Como sabéis se han sucedido innumerables muertes en esta casa, pero la última de ellas fue hace tan sólo un par de años: una familia al completo fue asesinada. Desde entonces todavía nadie se ha vuelto a atrever a vivir en ella. Los hechos no pudieron esclarecerse pero dicen que la hija del matrimonio se enamoró del fantasma de un joven que murió en la casa, ofreciendo en un sacrificio satánico la vida de sus padres y la suya propia. Algunas personas cuentan que todavía se puede ver de vez en cuando a La Chica del Corazón Negro asomada a la ventana del segundo piso, y al fantasma del joven detrás suya, cuidándola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí estaba ella, en el segundo piso de su casa, sentada abrazándose las rodillas frente a la ventana de su habitación. Antes era incapaz de mirar hacia el exterior, ahora era incapaz de mirar hacia el interior. Todo estaba tan destrozado ahora… Y por estúpido que sonara, parecía sentir esperanza. Cuando estuvo viva no la sintió apenas, casi ni recordaba cómo era, pero ahora la sentía. Tal vez fuera que no había aceptado la verdad. De cualquier manera, ahora lo sabía: la esperanza era dolorosa. Y sinsentido.

—Violet…

Violet cerró los ojos. Esa voz… Esa voz suplicante se le clavaba en el alma. Era como ser acariciada por una lija, porque deseaba oírla, pero al mismo tiempo la destrozaba hasta dejarla sin respiración. Por un instante sintió una alegría abrumadora por tenerle cerca, hasta que recordó, y le rompió el corazón una vez más.

—Violet, te he traído un pa… ¡Violet!

Junto a la pata de la silla había unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Algo tal vez imperceptible para otros, pero no para Tate. Se abalanzó sobre Violet y con la respiración entrecortada la agarró de un brazo.

—¡Suéltame, Tate! —gritó ella intentando zafarse, levantándose de la silla.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto, Violet? ¡Me prometiste que no lo harías! —siguió gritando Tate angustiado como antes, a la vez que le apartaba la manga de la camisa del brazo y dejaba al descubierto la muñeca atravesada por varios cortes.

—¡¿Crees que esto duele más?!

_¿Crees que esto duele más que cuando me rompiste el corazón?,_ quería decir Violet. Pero hubiera sido exponerse demasiado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, conscientes de lo que acababa de gritarle a Tate. Todavía no entendía por qué seguía preocupándose por ella, sorprendiéndose por su tristeza, volviendo a ella día tras día para intentar cuidarla a pesar de su desprecio. No lo entendía. Pero le partía el corazón.

—Me prometiste que no lo harías más —susurró Tate, tapándole la muñeca de nuevo con suavidad, pero incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —murmuró Violet con la voz entrecortada y un par de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Un par de lágrimas tan pesadas que no pudieron ni resbalar por su mejilla, cayeron directamente rompiéndose contra el suelo. Pero su rostro no cambió. Se había acostumbrado a eso.

—Violet, por favor… —rogó con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Tate?

—Violet…

—¡¿Cómo?! —Tate cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido de dolor. La persona a la que más quería en el mundo se alejaba de él, y era como arrastrarse sobre una cama de cuchillas. Y una vez más era culpa suya —¡¿Cómo coño fuiste capaz de violar a mi madre, Tate?! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de romperme el corazón así?!

—No volveré a hacerte daño en mi vida, te lo prometo. ¡Violet, por favor! ¡Yo te quiero!—le rogó Tate con lágrimas en los ojos cogiéndole de las manos.

—¡Mentira! —gritó llorando de nuevo, esta vez a lágrima viva. Sollozando como una niña.

Tate no podía soportar verla sufrir, mucho menos si era por su culpa. Le agarró de la mano, intentando atraerla hacia él. Violet luchó por librarse de él, pero en un segundo Tate tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Violet no podía dejar de sollozar en voz alta, rompiéndole el corazón con sus gemidos, y él también lloraba. Intentó acallar su llanto, pero no aminoraba ni un ápice, así que intentó algo que ambos necesitaban, que él necesitaba. Tate continuó abrazándola con un brazo, pero con la otra mano le alzó la cara, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. No podía ver más que una profunda tristeza, y algo de esperanza infantil. Sonrió entre lágrimas y le colocó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja, al tiempo en que cerró los ojos y la beso suavemente. Mientras se besaban, en lo que apenas era una leve caricia con los labios, Violet dejó de llorar. Tate dejó de sonreír. Tenía una mueca dolorosa en el rostro. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

Violet se apartó de él de repente, con la respiración agitada y mirando hacia todos lados. Tate no se movió del sitio ni dejó de mirarla a los ojos, pero el gesto de dolor en su expresión pedía clemencia.

—¡Tú eras lo mejor que nunca había tenido! Y… y me traicionaste. ¡Me rompiste el corazón! —le gritó ella desesperada.

Tate no hizo más que aguantar los reproches, quieto, con los ojos brillantes. Los merecía. Y aguantaría los que hiciera falta para que alguna vez su Violet se sintiera capaz de volver con él. Ella pareció tranquilizarse y con lentitud, en un susurro desgarrador avanzó un paso hacia él y le habló.

—Estoy cansada de disculpas. Ojalá nunca hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, Tate —susurró Violet mirando hacia el suelo, sin expresión en su rostro—. Pero lo hiciste.

Sin volver a mirarle, Violet se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la silla. Se frotó las lágrimas con las manos y volvió a sentarse en la silla, abrazándose las piernas. Encogida.

Tate por un instante se quedó a su espalda, mirándola sin saber si volver a consolarla o darle un tiempo a solas. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Al cerrarla fue incapaz de bajar al salón o al sótano, así que se sentó en la puerta de la habitación. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y suspiró.

* * *

_Gracias por leer,_

**_eos nicté._**


End file.
